Losing my Faith
by IOnlyHaveEyesForTom
Summary: Draco is so in love with Hermione. but on the day of her birthday something horrible happens. Draco loses his memory. What will happen to their love? and who is, Hermione? HGxDMxMC (some Hermione Granger x Draco x My character) story.
1. Losing it all

I know, I know, another story by me. just to let you know, for anyone who read or is reading my other story **Harry Potter and the No Plot Stor**y, that no, I didn't really care if you reviewed. the reason I made the authors note for that is because I didn't know when the next time I could go on the computer was. this is a time I can finally, and I still haven't uploaded the next chapter because since it was just sitting in my floppy for such a long time, that it knida got lost. so now im trying to recover it and it will be up as soon as possible.

Okay, now back to THIS story.

**Losing my Faith**

**Chapter one: Losing it all**

"Draco, stop being such a little whiner!" My girlfriend for two years, Hermione Granger teased me.

"Hermione, stop, I'm still too tired to get up." Ah, the new day has finally come. It pays well to be Head Boy, and having my beautiful girlfriend with me. Now we can sleep in the same bed, and no one will ever know.

"Draco! What are you talking about?! It's my BIRTHDAY today! What do you mean you're too tired?!" Hermione, I was just joking okay? No, don't get off the bed!

"Hermione, you know I was just kidding. I could never forget!" I jumped up and grabbed her waist from the back. "Come on baby, your too good to be forgotten. You know I was just kidding. Forgive me." I turn her around look at her face. Oh, shes so beautiful. How could I ever have hated this gorgeous beauty in from of me. I brush some of her brown hair out of her face.

"Draco, it's my 18th birthday, don't mess with me. I want this day to be awesome!" She wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around her waist.

"I promise, Mione, that this day will be the most member able of your whole life." I kiss her softly on her lips and slip my tongue in. Mmmm, she tastes as good as she looks. Awesome. I mutter some thing under my breath when we break away.

"What did you say, baby?" She asks me. Oh, you'll find out what I said.

"What do you mean? I didn't say a thing. Now go take a shower and get dressed as fast as you can." I give another peck on the forehead and push her towards the bathroom we share.

"But, Draco…" She looks back at me. "Don't you wat to take it _with_ me?" She twirls a piece of her brown curly hair in her fingers. Oh , Hermione. You're making me so hard.

"No." I choke out. Jeez, I never knew saying no could be so damn hard. "I have to get ready too, I'll meet you out in our Common Room when you're done." She gives me the "puppy dog" face, but I just shake my head and point to the bathroom. "Man, she really knows how to turn me on." Then I get out my clothes and get dressed.

I'm wearing a tight black t-shirt, and black pants. What can I say, I might be going out with a Mudblood, but it doesn't mean that I don't believe in everything else I was taught. When Hermione comes out of the room, her hair is still curly, but it's dry, and she's wearing tight jeans, and a light blue tank top.

"Ready, Draco?" She asks me. Hell yes I am.

"Yeah." Is all I say though. We walk out of the Head Dormitories and head towards the Great Hall. She sits down with her loser friends, a.k.a. Scarface and Weasel. Well, what can I do but go sit with her. "Hey." I say to Potter and Weasly.

"Hi." They mumble back. We're friends and all, but we can still hate each other. I give Hermione a quick kiss and told her that I had to talk to her friends.

"Umm, do you _have_ to?" She asks. I just stand up and Potter and Weasly follow me.

"So, is the party ready?" No, Potter. It's been trashed, and we're not going to have it.

I roll my eyes. "What do you think? the only reason I pulled you two out here is to make sure the guest list is full."

"Of course it is!" Weasly nods his head. "Everyone we asked really wanted to go. And some of them even asked if they could bring friends."

"Great. Now when you go back in there, tell Hermione that I had to attend to some duties in the Slytherine Common Room."

"Will do." Said Scarface. Now, I have to be on my way to the Slytherine Common Room to talk to Blaise.

"Hey Draco. Haven't seen you around here in a while." Blaise greeted me. "So, is the party for Hermione ready? Do you have any of her muggle friends coming?" We both laugh at this.

"That's a good one. I hate muggles. Just because I'm with Hermione, it doesn't mean I've lost all my faith. Muggles. They're DISGUSTING. If I ever meet one, I think im gonna kill'em. That would be quite an interesting sight." What did I tell you? I never said I wasn't evil anymore.

"Yeah, it would. Oh, and I made sure that Pansy will be, er, _busy_ tonight. So she won't bother you guys." Blaise, do you mean… As if he read my mind he added, "Draco, get your mind out of the gutter. I just performed a little charm on her to make sure shes not gonna be able to come." Okay gotcha.

"So, Blaise. Have you heard any news about the Dark Lord, or when we're gonna get the Mark?" I ask.

"No. Why, have you?" Blaise I know that's a lie. Did you forget? Oh wait, I never told you, I have acquired a new, _skill_, if you will.

_Man, Draco's gonna freak if I tell him we have to get the Mark in 5 days._ 5 days?! Are you serious? That can't be, it's still too early! "Blaise, when did you find out about that?" 

"About what?" Don't play stupid with me buddy.

"The Mark, you dick."

"How did you find out?!" He asks. I just point to my head. "You can ready minds? When did it start?" _I don't know, I just could all of a sudden._

"Really? Wow, I could hear you in my head!" Shut up, stupid! No one knows about this. Not even Hermione. You got that? Blaise nods. The only reason you can hear what I'm thinking is because I can channel into your mind and talk to you, but you can't do it to me. I can read your mind and talk to you through thoughts, but you can't do it to me. Got that, too?

_Yeah._

Good.

_So Draco. Don't you think you should be getting back to Hermione?_

What do you mean?

_You've been in here for about, I don't know, almost and hour._

"Shit, your right. She's gonna think that I really _did_ forget." See ya later Blaise.

_Yeah, you too._ He says back to me while im running down the hall. Ah, there's Hermione. "Guess who?" I say covering her eyes with one hand and wrapping my other arm around her waist.

"Hey Draco." She says as she turns around and kisses me.

"Listen, Hermione. I have to tell you something important. Very important."

"Oh, God Draco." Oh, don't worry baby, I'm not breaking up with you.

_What the Hell was that?_

It's me Hermione. It's Draco. This is the important thing I was talking about.

_Draco, are you serious?_

Yep. I had gotten this power a couple years back. Actually I got it a couple of weeks before I asked you out. Guess how I knew you liked me?

_You didn't._

Silence

_Draco, I can't believe you!_

Hey, look at us now. I grin.

_Okay, okay. Well, at least I know._

"Hermione, come with me somewhere." She nods her head. I lead her to the door of the Room of Requirements. "Close your eyes." She does and I do a little trick that changes her into the strapless blue velvet own I bought her, just for this. I fix her hair in a nice loose elegant bun with some strands of hair falling down. She also has s nice pair of dangling earrings. Sapphire, to be exact. And I put myself in a tux, but my hair still down.

"Whoa, what was that Draco?" It was nothing.

_Okay._

I open the door and take my hand off of her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!!" Everyone shouts. They are all wearing nice thing just like us, but we look the most stunning.

"Draco! Did you do this?" She shrieks. Yeah, I did. You mean so much to me Hermione. "Thank you so much."

We pretty much party the night away, but I pull her out of the room to a balcony. Specially made, I added it last night. "Hermione, are you having a good tome?" I ask her.

She gasps. "Draco, thisis so beautiful. How did you know about this?"

"I added it last night. You know when I came back late? This is what I was doing. I stayed up so long to do this. All with magic of course."

"I see that it paid off. It's in the perfect spot, how beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my darling."

"Dorling? Now isn't that romantic." She gives me a quick kiss.

"I'm serious Hermione. I wanted this night to be prefect. I wanted to say this at the perfect time.

Hermione Ann Granger, I love you. You are the only thing that's worth living for. I wanted you to know, that I could never live without you. You're the only good thing that's ever happened in my life. I love you."

"Draco." She says tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too. I was so scared to say that, because I didn't know ifyou felt the same. Draco Lucius Malfoy you are the only thing that has been going right lately. You have been there for me, and I know I can trust you. I love you so much!"

We kiss with all the love in us for minutes, but it feels like forever. I slip my tongue in, and caress her cheek. Then I pull her as close to me as I can. Then I hear crumbling. "What was that?" Hermione asks. I hear it again.

"Hermione, it's the balcony! Oh, shit!" I open the door and push Hermione into the room right before the balcony crumbles down. It stays open as she looks down and a crowd forms around her. "Hermione! Don't forget me! I love you!"

"Draco! Noo! I love you too!" The last thing I hear is shrieking and crying, then everything goes black.

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter? long enough? I hope that you review with a long one!

always,

felton-luver101


	2. Starting over

hi guys! It's me again. I haven't gotten any reviews yes, but I don't care, im writing this for anyone who is reading this but doesn't review. So here we go!

…**Last Time…**

We kiss with all the love in us for minutes, but it feels like forever. I slip my tongue in, and caress her cheek. Then I pull her as close to me as I can. Then I hear crumbling. "What was that?" Hermione asks. I hear it again.

"Hermione, it's the balcony! Oh, shit!" I open the door and push Hermione into the room right before the balcony crumbles down. It stays open as she looks down and a crowd forms around her. "Hermione! Don't forget me! I love you!"

"Draco! Noo! I love you too!" The last thing I hear is shrieking and crying, then everything goes black.

**Losing my Faith**

**Chapter 2: Starting over**

"Mr.? Mr.?" A woman says to me. I slowly open my eyes. Hey, where am I? "Ah, good your awake. You're lucky to be alive, you know?"

"Why? What happened to me?" And where am I anyways?

"Oh, you poor boy. Well, no one really knows what happened. But, a girl had brought you in and told us that she found you under neatly carved pieces of stone. She said it looked like it was from a balcony or something. Anyways, you were all bloody, had a few stitches here and there, and your head was extremely damaged. See?" She said handing me a mirror. Whoa, I look damn fine. "We had to stitch there and wrap it up. We actually had to stitch you up in two places on your head. Now, since your awake, would you mind telling me your name? Since the girl who brought you in didn't know you, she couldn't give us a name." My name? I thought that you were going to tell me what it was!

"Well, er…" How could I say this? "I don't really know _who_ I am. I had expected you to tell me who I am."

"Oh, no. This is terrible! You have amnesia. Are you sure you don't know _anything_ about yourself?" I shake my head. "Well, the doctors said they found a black dragon on your left shoulder blade. Does that mean anything?"

_Draco…_

Why did that just pop into my head?

_Name, Draco…_

"Draco." I say to the nurse. "That's my name. It's Latin for 'Dragon'." How did I know that?

"Well, that makes sense, with the dragon on your back. But I thought you didn't know anything." She raises her eyebrow at me. What? You think I'm a liar?! Ma'am I don't know if you know anything about my past, but I don't think I'm the type to lie!

"I don't. It just kind of came to me."

"Well, you might get you memory back in a few days." I nod my head. Wait, who was the girl that brought me in?

"Umm, excuse me?" The nurse turns around and looks at me. "Who was the girl that brought me in here?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she's outside to see if you would be okay. Would you like me to send her in?" Hell yes. I need to thank her fro saving my life.

"Yes, please. She needs a big thanks." And I need to find out if she knows anything about me. The nurse walks out and I wait for a second.

_Hermione…Love…Forever…_

What was that? Why do these random thing keep popping in my head. And who the Hell is Hermione? The door opens and I look up.

"Hello. My name is Jay. Jay Ludden. The nurse said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

"Oh, your welcome. I just couldn't drive away." Jay. What a beautiful name.

"Just a wonder though. Do you know anything about me?"

She shakes her head. Damn, I still don't know anything about me. "I'm so sorry. I just saw you lying there near the side of the road." She looks down. Wow, she's gorgeous. Stunning shiny black hair, reminds me of nighttime with stars. Chocolate brown eyes, great complection, and tan skin. Not to mention, she has a heart of gold. "I don't even know your name…" She whispers. Did she want me to hear that? Because either way, I heard it.

"Draco." She looks up. Looks as if shes surprised I answered, and she still looks like an angel.

"The nurse said you lost your memory. How did you know that?" Ah, I wish she would just come closer to me.

"Come here." Woops I said that out loud. I point to the chair next to my bed and she sits. "Well, it just kind of popped into my head when she asked me that question. But before that, she said I had amnesia."

"How sad. Well, I'm sure your family will be here soon to get you." She holds my right hand in both of hers. Wow, look at that smile. And the way her hair cascades down her shoulders. I can't help but smile myself.

"Actually," Hey, the nurse came in. I didn't even notice. "We have done a finger print search, and he doesn't seem to have any family that we know of." I'm an orphan? Oh, God. You're kidding. "But no, you're not an orphan. Fingerprints show that your 18." Oh, that's good to know. But where am I going to stay? I can't just crash at a hotel and wait for my damn memory to come back, I don't have any money! "Mr. Draco, is it?" I nod. I still don't know my last name. "Yes, well, since Ms.-er, what is your name dear?

"Ludden. Jay Ludden." She answers.

"Yes, well, since Ms. Ludden her found you, she is in charge of you until you get your memory back." Score! I get to stay with the hot chick! Wait, why doesn't she look so happy…? "It's pretty much in the law. We can't just leave him out in the cold, but we can't let him stay here, since we don't have any medical background. And, Ms. Ludden, because of your kind heart, he is legally with you."

"But…" She looks down and mumbles something. "Well, if I must. Then," Argh! Stop pausing; it's making me insane! Please let me sat with you, I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! "Yeah, he can stay with me until he gets his memory back." YES! Hehe, I get to stay with the hot chick.

"Well, Mr. Draco. Seems as you get a fresh start, don't you think? You can leave tonight, as soon as you're ready." Thanks, now where are my clothes?

"Umm, where, exactly, are my clothes? I-I can't really _leave_ in this." I say, indicating the fact that if I get up, my ass will show. Not that I will have a problem with it, cause with _this_ face, my ass is probably as good, but for them, they might have some issues.

"Your clothes had quite an amount of blood on them. But if you still want them, then," she reaches into the closet. A tux? Why was I wearing a tux? "Here you go." She hands them to me. "Now, Ms. Ludden, if you don't mind, I think you and I should step out here." They both walk out. Aww man, I wish Jay hadn't left, she's so awesome, even if I've only known her for about 5 minutes.

Well, well, well. What was I doing wearing a tux. Then I go blank for a second and see something pop up in my head.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!!" Everyone shouts. They are all wearing nice thing just like us, but we look the most stunning._

"_Draco! Did you do this?" She shrieks. Yeah, I did. You mean so much to me Hermione. "Thank you so much."_

Who the Hell is Hermione, and why did she mean so much to me? Hmm, well I better get dressed. Oh no, why can't I feel my body? Why is it moving on its own? Holy crap, what is that in my tux pocket, is that a stick? "Scrougify." I say pointing the stick to the clothes. Oh my gosh. They're clean, hey, where did that stick thing go? Hmm, oh well, there we go. I can feel my body again. "Well that was weird." I say getting dressed.

I check my self out in the mirror, Hey not bad, I'm pretty good looking for a guy without a past. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come in!" I yell fixing my tie. "Oh, hey you, Jay."

"Wow, how did you get it so clean?" She says readjusting my tie. Wow, she gets comfortable around people, FAST.

"I don't know. But I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah, totally." We walk out of the hospital in total silence. We even arrive at her apartment building in silence. "So," She says while we're in the elevator. "What's it like starting over?"

"I don't know, but I guess it could be nice." If I had any idea what my past was like.

"Listen, Draco," Oh, I like the way my name sounds when you say it. "I have to tell you something, about my personal life…"

* * *

arg! what is it that she needs to tell him? wanna know, review! or don't. its all good. I'll try to update soon!


	3. Oh, I see and Dreams

hey y'all! well well, lookie here! another chapter. I only have one reviewer, but who cares. I don't need a ton of reviews, bit I would APPRECIATE them. here is a huge thanks to my loyal fan!

**X8DramaQueen8X**: OMG! you come through, AGAIN! yay! well, as you requested on my other story, here you go: Shag Malfoy and thanx 4 reviewing!

…**Last Time…**

I check my self out in the mirror, Hey not bad, I'm pretty good looking for a guy without a past. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come in!" I yell fixing my tie. "Oh, hey you, Jay."

"Wow, how did you get it so clean?" She says readjusting my tie. Wow, she gets comfortable around people, FAST.

"I don't know. But I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah, totally." We walk out of the hospital in total silence. We even arrive at her apartment building in silence. "So," She says while we're in the elevator. "What's it like starting over?"

"I don't know, but I guess it could be nice." If I had any idea what my past was like.

"Listen, Draco," Oh, I like the way my name sounds when you say it. "I have to tell you something, about my personal life…"

**Losing my Faith**

**Chapter 3: Oh, I see and Dreams**

"Go head." I say.

"Well, Draco, see, I have a –" When she opens the door she's immediately knocked down.

"A dog?" So? A lot of people do, what's the big deal?

"Get in there Chewy." She says pushing the huge Golden Retriever into her apartment. Wow, nice place its pretty big, the biggest I've seen in this life. I have no idea if I was rich or not in my past, but in _this_ life of mine now, it's pretty big. It has a white loveseat, and two couches, a plasma screen TV, a huge tow-door sliding glass door, a fairly big kitchen, and three doors leading to bedrooms, or bathrooms. "You see, Draco, I have a-"

Before Jay could finish, a guy with dark brown hair, green sunset eyes (which are green eyes with red/orange around the pupil that looks like a sunset), about 6', which is 1 inch shorter than me, and olive skin. He wraps his arms around the 5'8" Jay and buries his face into her silky black hair and kisses her neck. Eww, he's shirtless, he's only wearing jeans. That should be _me_ kissing her. "Hey, baby. Where you been? Oh, hi, who are you?" He says FINALLY taking notice of me. I can't believe this; the first girl I meet has a boyfriend. Fan-fuckin-tabulous.

"Draco, this" she says wiggling her way out of his hands, "is my boyfriend, Greg Prefer." So, this is what she wanted to tell me. That's great, that's just really great.

"Hello, Draco. Nice to meet you." He says reaching his hands out for me to shake. I don't wanna touch you. You've taken the girl I wanted.

But what can I do, but shake it. "Hey, likewise." NOT.

"How about, I let you guys get to know one another, while I go change out of this." Jay says, indicating that the black knee-high skirt and slightly see through pink shirt.

"So," Greg says after putting on a green shirt and grabbing a coke out of the fridge, " What bring you around here?" Oh, how thoughtful of you for getting me one too. I take the coke and open it then sit on one of the white couches.

"I'm kind of here to, well, stay with you guys." I say. Ha! Look at all the coke coming out of his nose. God, that's hilarious.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I kind of-well not kind of, but, I lost my memory. So I have amnesia, and Jay found me and took me to this hospital near here. I don't remember what it was called-"

"St. Mango's." Greg said taking off his shirt again because of the coke.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, she took me there and the nurse told her that since she found me, I'm legally with her, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!" I add seeing how Greg looks like he's about to pummel me "So until I get my memory back I have to stay with you. I know what your about to ask, 'Why don't I just stay at the hospital?'. Well, the nurse said I couldn't since they didn't have any medical backgrounds about me. Which means," He cuts me off.

"That you don't have the insurance to pay them" Exactly. I think nodding my head. "Well, good thing that we have a guest bedroom." He says laughing. Hmm, not really funny. No, its not, at all. "Well, that's Jay for you. Golden heart that couldn't turn anything away. Nice to have you here." Yeah, thanks for letting me hear the fakeness in your voice.

"Hey, Greg." I say, standing up from the couch. He turns to me, from going back to his room. "Mind telling me where my room will be while I'm here?"

"Oh, yeah. It's the one over there." He says pointing to the room across their master bedroom. "I'll make sure to send Jay out here when shes done." I nod my head.

"Wait." He turns around again, I can tell he's pretty pissed that I'm here. "Do you have any p.j.'s I can borrow? You know, just like pajama pants."

"Oh yeah. Totally. You can go into 'your' bedroom and check it out."

"Okay. Thanks." I walk into the room. Hmm, this is pretty big too. Nice big window, a queen-sized bed. Wow, Jay and Greg must be pretty rich. The bed has red and white silk sheets, and the bedroom coordinates with it. Well, except for the 40-inch TV, and the bookshelf. I lay down on the bed and wait for Greg, or Jay (mostly Jay) to come in. Wow, I'm totally at peace.

"_Muggles. They're DISGUSTING."_

What the hell are muggles. Are these flashes from my past? Hmm, I better-

"Knock. Knock." says a voice. Hmm, its Jay. I can tell by her voice, and the way the room fills up with the scent of vanilla. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Oh, no, you didn't. I was just taking in the home-y feeling of it here." I say sitting up and looking at her. Hey, shes got those pants I asked for. Awesome.

"Okay, that's great. I'm glad you like it here." Only because _you're _here. "Well, Greg said you asked for some p.j.'s. So here you are." She comes in fully. Wearing only a light blue tank top and white boy shorts saying all over "U LOVE ME" and "I LOVE YOU TOO" with red and pink hearts all around. Must have been from Greg. Damn him. Jay walks over to 'my' bed and sits down ten hands me the p.j.'s. "Well, you better try them on. I nod my head. "I'll be right outside the door, and when your done call me in."

"Sure. Thank you so much for this Jay."

"Yeah, no problem." She walks out the door. No problem. No, there _is_ one I can _sense_ it. I don't know how, but, I can tell there's some kind of problem with me staying here. I shrug off the feeling. I take of my shirt and examine myself in the mirror. Wow, I have nice abs. 6-pack. I think they're a hella lot better then Greg Popcorn's, or whatever his name is. Next I take off my jeans. Hmm, I wonder how "built" I am, if you get what I'm saying. I take the elastic of my black silk boxers and tug on it a little. Wow, I'm hung like a friggen walrus! Awesome. God, just think about Jay and what she's wearing, mmm. That's turning me on. Oh God. I'm getting hard. Okay, calm down. Breathe in, and out. In and out, in and out. Okay, that's a lot better. I slip on the green and blue plaid p.j. pants. Wow, it's really comfortable. Then I hear a knock on the door. Hmm, it's probably "Jay. "Come in!" I say readjusting the pants and turning around to face the door. Yep, my suspicions confirmed. It's the very sexy C-cup Jay.

"Oh!" She gasps. "You don't have a shirt on," Woops. Did I forget to put it back on? I smirk in my head. "And I can see some of your boxers." Oh poo. I forgot to pull it up all the way, didn't I? Hehe, now I'm grinning like crazy in my head.

"Sorry, I just didn't see a need to put a shirt back on since I'm going to sleep." And so I could show my abs off. I hope you like them.

"Yeah, I totally get what your saying. Greg does the some thing, except he just sleeps in his boxers." Damn him for getting into the picture! "Well, I just wanted to make sure that they fit you," then she whispers something so faint, I could barely hear it. "And they damn well do." Score! She thinks I look hot in them. Sweet. Now I cant help but flash a cheeky smile. "What are you so happy about?" She asks sitting on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to her.

"Oh, I uh." I heard what you said, that's why. But I can't say that. "Oh, I just saw this bird outside fly into a building." I say rubbing the back of my head, and look outside. Wow, that was a really lame excuse. How often does a bird do that? Umm, probably NEVER! I can feel her eyes on me. And I think I like it. She's checking me out! "So," I say turning back to her. She quickly averts her eyes. "How did you and Greg meet?" why did I bring him up again? I just got myself mad!

"Well, we met about 2 years ago, and we moved in together about, I don't know. Say, 1 year and a half ago." What?! You only knew each other 6 months before moving in with him?

"Wow, that's fast. Who suggested moving in."

"Greg did. It was my birthday, September 22," that's her birthday. I better keep it in mind. "And he said he had a surprise for me. He said, 'It's in the city. So I'm having my mom drive us there.' And I just went along with it." What? That means that you were only 15? Holy crap. That doesn't make sense. "Yes, I know, I was only 15, and he was 16. So why didn't he drive us, instead of his mom? Well, it turns out that, well, his mom bought this place. It seems she and Mr. Prefer had gotten a divorce. So, we got here and I said, 'Greg, why are we at an apartment?' and he said, 'Jay, my parents got a divorce. So, I'm living with my mom, since my dad is moving to Florida. I was supposed to go with him, but I couldn't leave you. It would break my heart.' It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard." She paused and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Then, he said, 'I talked to my mom and told her how special you are to me. And how close your house it to here.' And my parent's house _really_ is close to here. About five minutes away if you drive. Anyways, I said, 'Okay, well, at least you don't live so far away from me.'. Then he pulled me into a different room. _This_ room, actually, and he asked, 'Jay, will you move in with my mom and me?' I thought he was kidding. So I started laughing. He looked so down, then I realized he was serious. I told him I couldn't since we were still too young." No, Jay. Don't look away from me. Please.

"Yeah, I wonder what your parents might have said."

"Actually," 'Actually?' what do you mean 'Actually?'? "when I got home, my parents said that they were going on a vacation, to get away from all the stress. So I had to stay with a friend for 2 months. Then I suggested Greg. They were so fired up, and they said no. But I persuaded them, and my mom called Greg mom. So for two months, Greg and I lived together. He was supposed to sleep on the couch while I slept in here, and his mom in the master bedroom. But, he would never sleep out there. He would sneak in here at about 10:30, a half hour after his mom went to bed, and sleep with me." SLEEP WITH YOU?! Oh my gosh. That's sick. "No, don't worry, not like that. We're both still virgins." Oh okay that's good. At least I know I'm gonna be the first one to have you. Hehe. "So, I would set my alarm clock to 6:00. Mrs. Prefer would us usually get up at around 6:30. Greg and I had to be at school at 8:15, and Greg's mom had to leave at 7:15, so Greg would drive us to school."

Wait, that means you and Greg had 6-6:30, and 7:15-8:00 to be alone. What did you do during those times. "Hey, that means you guys had plenty of alone time." I raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

Jay blushed. "Well, we wouldn't get very far because we still had to take showers." That's good. "Anyways. I dint really answer your question, did I?" She laughs again. Oh, how lovely it is.

"Umm, no. Now that I think about it." I laugh along with her.

"Yes, well. We met at my friend's house. They were neighbors, and he came over to her house alot. One day, when I was there, he was too. So Monique, our common friend, had to go to the kitchen to help her mom with something. Greg and I started talking, and I found out that we were going to be at the same school the next year, and I was so ecstatic! We talked for quite a while, it turns out, that Monique was helping her mom with dinner for 30 minutes. We hit it off, and we stayed friends for about a month more then he asked me out."

"Hmm, I see. Well, looks like _we_ hit it off too. We've been talking for, wow." That long? really?

"What? How long." She asks tugging at my arm. Wow, that's the first time you've touched me. Beautiful. "Come on Draco, tell me!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get physical." I say sarcastically. Oh man, she let go of me. "Well, we've, or mostly _you've_ been talking for an hour and 15 minutes."

"Wow, that means its already 10:45. It's almost 11. you better get to bed soon. You, me and Greg are going to go shopping for your clothes tomorrow." Really cool!

"That's awesome! Well, thanks again, Jay. G'night." She kisses me on the cheek and walks to the door and turns around. "Good night, Draco." Then she walks out.

I touch my cheek. Wow, it feels tingly there. I get tucked in under the silk blankets.

I'm gonna have good dreams tonight!

yay, another chapter. its odd isn't it? on my other one, **The Dream that Changed Everything** I have 66 reviews, and only 7 chapters. I havent updated that in a long time. on this, ive updated **3** times this week and only one review. but like I said, not everyone reviews. heck, even I don't really do it! so, please try to review. I ma going to pursue this story for sure!

xoxo,

felton-luver101


	4. It's not what it looks like

hello again. I hope you guys had a very happy holidays. and a happy Christmas too!

**X8DramaQueen8X**-omg. your so right woops. I meant to make it St. Mango's. (I'm not very creative. but I will try to make it more creative now.) I _should_ go over that huh? maybe I should also start re-reading my stories. it's a horrible habit of mine. for not doing it. and yea, I could totally let you do that. I just need info on wat u want to look like in the story. it doesn't have to be your exact self, but whatever. so yea. and if you can, could you find that site again and give it to me. it would make so so extremely happy. not that I don't believe you, but I need proof, since it was just yesterday (December 24 2004) that they had went to Germany together for the Fan Club signing, and I KNOW she wouldn't DARE dump him on Christmas Eve, unless she would like to take a womping from all us fan girls! lol. well, shag Malfoy and thanx for reviewing!

…**Last Time…**

"Hmm, I see. Well, looks like _we_ hit it off too. We've been talking for, wow." That long? really?

"What? How long." She asks tugging at my arm. Wow, that's the first time you've touched me. Beautiful. "Come on Draco, tell me!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get physical." I say sarcastically. Oh man, she let go of me. "Well, we've, or mostly _you've_ been talking for an hour and 15 minutes."

"Wow, that means its already 10:45. It's almost 11. you better get to bed soon. You, me and Greg are going to go shopping for your clothes tomorrow." Really cool!

"That's awesome! Well, thanks again, Jay. G'night." She kisses me on the cheek and walks to the door and turns around. "Good night, Draco." Then she walks out.

I touch my cheek. Wow, it feels tingly there. I get tucked in under the silk blankets.

I'm gonna have good dreams tonight!

**Losing my Faith**

**Chapter 4: It's not what it looks like**

"Draco. Draco, get up. Come on Draco." Oh, man, I don't wanna get up. I'm still too sleepy.

"No. Don't make me." I pull the blanket over my head and then put my head under the pillow.

"Come on, Draco. Come on." She starts to pull on the covers. No, don't take it, I'm too cold now. "Oh, please Draco. Stop being such a whiner." Whoa, de javu. Why does that sound so familiar? Now shes pulling the pillow off my head. I just turn on my stomach. "Draco!" She's giggling now. She's on the bed and is trying to flip me over.

I instantly turn over and look at her. "Good morning Jay." I say. Then I capture her lips, I stand on the bed on my knees along with Jay. We stay like that, without the tongue, and then I sit down and wrap her legs around my waist. I wrap my arms around the small of her back, and she puts her arms on my shoulders. I open my mouth and try to open hers, she doesn't resist one bit. I must really be that good looking, cause shes kissing _me_ not Greg. We battle for dominance with our tongues while I sneak my hands up her shirt. I trace little circles on her back, but she doesn't stop me.

"Oh, Draco." I hear her sigh into the kiss. Jay gets off me, without breaking the kiss, and leans back on the bed. I follow her and end up in top of her.

"Am I squishing you?" I ask stopping for breath.

"No." She strikes at me with her lips. We sit up again, her sitting on me, and I move to her neck, I suck on the base of it. "Oh," she moans. No, Jay. Don't pull away. "Wait," she says, "Draco, we cant do this. Not now. I'm with Greg, and he loves me. I can't do this to him. I'm so sorry for leading you on." Jay gets off of me and straightens out her p.j.'s.

"No, I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I couldn't help myself. Lets not mention this again."

"Okay. And Draco." She says walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I say roughly, while she puts her arms on my shoulders, and I put my arms around her waist.

She leans up to my ear and kisses it lightly. Then she says, "Good Morning to you, too."

"Excuse me? What the fuck is this?" I hear a voice ask. Oh, shit. It's Popcorn. That's my new name for Greg. "Jay, why the hell are you all over him?" Jay pulls away from me and looks at Greg with a "Deer-in-the-headlights" look. "I walk in here and find your head on his neck and him with his eyes closed grinning like a little girl." What?! A little girl? Oh, I'll get your for that one asshole.

"Greg! How could you just _assume_ that?" She says walking over to him, her hands on her hips.

"Jay, what the hell am I suppose to think? What, that your just giving him a hug and comforting him? Please. I know I'm not that stupid." Pcsh. Yes you are. Actually you really aren't that stupid, you a hell of a lot stupider.

"No, I want comforting him." Oh my gosh. Are you really gonna tell him we had a small snog session? "He thanked me for letting him stay here again, and I gave him a hug. Wouldn't you be happy too if you had lost your memory and someone took you in? I know I would." He stepped closer to Jay.

"Are you _serious_? Or are you just calling me stupid again?" Oh hell no. Popcorn don't you dare lean so close to Jay and talk so cruelly to her. "Tell me what the fuck you were doing, bitch." Don't talk to her like that. I ball up my fist and get ready to pounce him.

"Don't CUSS at me Gregory Jacob Prefer. And DON'T you EVER call me a liar. Do you hear me?" She says to Popcorn, while jabbing a finger at his chest. Whoa, Jay can be scary. Now shes staring him right in the eyes like she was going to hack him into little pieces.

After a few more second of glaring at one another, Popcorn gives up. "Fine. I don't ever want to see you doing anything with Derk over there." Oh, I see. You have a nickname for me too. Ass. Then Popcorn leans in to her ear and whispers, "Please don't break my heart Jay. I love you. I would never let you down, please, save yourself for me." I don't think I was meant to hear that. He then takes her hands in both of his and looks at her straight in the eyes. His have softened up to a mushy look, and so have Jay's. That's horrible. I wonder what shes thinking. He puts her arms around his neck and wraps his around her waist then lays his head in her shoulder. "I love you Jay." Greg says glaring at me. "Watch this." He mouths and leans back and kisses her full on the lips, just like she and I had done a couple minutes ago. "See you later babe. Derk."

"And you, Popcorn." I emphasize "Popcorn". Hope you like my nickname for you. I give him a smirk. Something about smirking makes me feel powerful. Hmm, I must try to research about that. Anyways, I don't think Popcorn likes me very much. Well, the feeling is mutual.

"I'm so sorry about that, Draco. Trust me. Greg will warm up to you. And _please_ don't call him 'Popcorn'. That was his nickname on the basketball team. He would never score, but whenever he would get the ball he would be 'popping' all over the court, if you get what I mean, and would never pass. That wasn't a very good nickname, since he was voted least valuable/likable player on the team. By his mates only, the school didn't know about it. It was at a party, and Greg was in the bathroom, I was still in the room, they were just horrible blokes really." Oh, that's horrible. I think I feel some pity for him. Nope. Just agreement with those guys who think he's horrible. I don't feel pity to the weak, and senseless. The weak aren't meant to strive, only to be the puppets of the powerful. Whoa, I don't know where that came from. (A/N: seems his cockiness is coming back, eh?)

"Alright. I wont call Greg 'Popcorn anymore." In his face, at least.

"Thanks, now get ready. Remember, we're going shopping." I nod my head.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes. Except for that tux, of course. But that wouldn't be very good to wear to a mall."

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get some clothes from Greg's closet. I'll be back in a minute."

Now what is there to do? Nothing. Sure boringness. I make the bed and then lay on it. Ahh, so relaxing. Then I concentrate hard on what's been flashing through my head.

Hermione.

Love.

Birthday.

I concentrate hard on those three things, especially Hermione, and a voice goes through my head.

_Draco, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I still love you. If you can hear me, please, please answer back. I know there is a big chance that you're dead, but please, don't be._

What the hell?

_Draco? Is that you?_

Who is that? Why are you in my head?

_Draco, it's me, Hermione. Why, don't you remember the sound of my voice? It's so good to hear from you! I thought you were gone. We all did!_

I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, you must be from my past. Just to let you know, however you hacked into my mind, that I have amnesia. If you're from my past I don't know you. Sorry, I have to go, Hermione. Jay, the woman of my life, is going to be back in my room anytime soon.

_But Draco! You're-_

"Draco, I have the clothes." Ah, Jay. Its good to hear your voice. "Come on, don't make me pull you up and replay that whole scene again."

"Fine, fine." I sit up on the bed and she gives me the clothes.

"I hope they fit, I'll be waiting outside." She walks out, almost seductively. Does she like me? I hope she does. I really like her a lot. I've never had this feeling before. Its at the pit of my stomach, and when Jay comes anywhere near me, or of I think about her, like right no, that feeling makes me feel like I could never be sad. Ever again.

The clothes Jay gave me were just a pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt. Uh-oh. This shirt looks a little too small. I put on the jeans and they fit perfectly, a little tight around the butt, but loose enough to let my boxers show just a tiny bit. Well, I hope if fits. I slowly slip the shirt over my head. Okay. This is, not uncomfortable, but it's not the most comfortable. Man, Greg must not be very buff like me. I wonder what I did to get this body. I look at the mirror. The clothes I'm wearing are very tight. Especially the shirt. It masterfully glides over each aspect of my upper body. You could even vaguely see through it. Well, time to go show it off to Jay! I wonder if she picked these clothes out on purpose…

"So, how do I look?" I ask walking out of the guest room and into the living room where it appears, Jay and Greg were snuggling. "Oh sorry. Was I interrupting something?" I say almost sarcastically.

"No. Do my clothes fit you?" Yes they do Greg. I see Jay had a little talk with you, I can barely hear the fake niceness in you voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. They fit really well. See?" I walk up to them and then sit down. "So where are we going to go to shop?" I ask with politeness. Hey, if jay wants me to be nice, then by golly if it makes her like me even more, I will be nice. Somehow it goes against my conducts, I don't know how, but I can just feel it in my gut that I'm not supposed to be nice.

"Well, my favorite place to go is Hot Topic and Quicksilver." Really, never heard of them.

"Alright. Are you sure they have good clothes?" I don't want you dressing me up like some ass on the street.

"You tell me." What? I don't even know what those stores carry. "Do you like those pants?" I don't know…Hell ya! I could tell Jay was checkin me out when I walked over here. Why do you ask? "Well, I got those at Hot Topic." Well, in that case, I would like to go there. It would be quite nice if I had more of these clothes. It would be guaranteed that Jay would be looking straight at my ass.

"Okay. When do we go?" Can we go now? Please, please, please, please!

Malfoys don't beg.

Hmm, that sounded like my voice. But, who are the Malfoys?

"We can go now!" Jay jubilantly proposes. "I hop you don't mind, but I decided to invite a friend. We are going to meet her somewhere in the mall, and I can go shopping with herm while you guys are at your stores."

A friend, you say? Well, if she looks anything like you, that sounds good to me! "Okay. So, let's go?" I ask and they just stand up. We walk out to their car, which is a black. (it's a BMW 4.4i SAV but he wouldn't know that, Link at bottom) Hmm, pretty nice interior. Leather, always a fine choice.

We all make small talk as Greg and I sit in the back. Okay, Jay was right, Greg isn't such a bad guy. Well, not when he's under the impression that Jay was cheating on him with me. Which technically she was, but I wouldn't put it past her.

_No one can stand the old Slytherin charm._

That's it, I'm definitely crazy. All these things are popping into my head and I don't know what they mean. Well, I shouldn't think so much about it.

"We're here!" Jay excitedly announces.

"Jay! Greg! Over here!" I hear a voice yell when we get into the huge mall.

* * *

alright, well, Meg, this is going to be you. I just need to know what you want to look like. hope you had fun reading this!

Here is the link for what the car looks


	5. Hello's and What?

okay, happy New Year to all! hope you guys like to start out reading a good story. lol

**crazy person called aleera**: what a name. Im still struggling on who he will end up with. I think he should go with one, then I find another reason for him to go with another, and so on. please keep reading! have a loli and thanks for reviewing!

**Samvy**: yay! a new person! I hop you will tell more people about this and I hope you enjoy reading this! have a loli and thanks for reviewing!

**X8DramaQueen8X**: you want to look like Amy Lee? I guess I could do that. but I'll add in a few different touches. if you don't mind. its not problem. thank God that she didn't dump him on Christmas Eve, that would suck. yeah I would be all over Tom too! Don't worry, you'll get closer than a centimeter close to him. and by the way, I have no idea where I get the inspiration. It pops in my head, and I write it down. shag Malfoy and thanks for reviewing!

**Headmaster Cromwell**: umm, okay…sure. do you read it just to tell everyone that? well I have no idea if you are still going to be reading this, but if you are. then sure… and I'll check it out. have a loli and thanks for reviewing!

…**Last Time…**

We all make small talk as Greg and I sit in the back. Okay, Jay was right, Greg isn't such a bad guy. Well, not when he's under the impression that Jay was cheating on him with me. Which technically she was, but I wouldn't put it past her.

No one can stand the old Slytherin charm.

That's it, I'm definitely crazy. All these things are popping into my head and I don't know what they mean. Well, I shouldn't think so much about it.

"We're here!" Jay excitedly announces.

"Jay! Greg! Over here!" I hear a voice yell when we get into the huge mall.

**Losing my Faith**

**Chapter 5: Hello's and What?**

A girl about 5'8" with dark brown hair, almost black, comes running towards us. "Hey guys! It's awesome to see you!" She hugs Greg and Jay then takes notice of me.

"Hello." She says, her green eyes widening and her full lips curving up in a seductive smile. "I'm Meghan."

"Hello, Meghan. I'm Draco. I'm staying with Greg and Jay for a little while." I grin, noticing her eyes wander all over my body. Good, she better be cause I'm checkin her out too.

She has perky green eyes, dark brown hair, which is almost black, she has pale skin, with a few freckles around her collarbone and on her arms. She is wearing a pale blue tank top, with tan low rider capris, low enough to show plenty of skin. Wonderful. I feel myself smirk as I work my way back up, past her C cup chest. "Draco. Where does that name come from?" Meghan asks as she brushes a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Meg," Jay interrupts our flirting. "Hon, Draco needs to go shopping. We need to be on our way." Is someone jealous? Nice to know I'm irresistible.

"Alright. Are you guys going to Hot Topic? I love that place!" Awesome. Now we can shop together.

"Yeah, we were just on our way there." Greg informs her. "You going to go there first, or some other store with Jay?"

"You guys can go there, Greg and I were going to go to Abercrombie first. See you later guys." She winks at Meghan and pulls Greg off in another direction.

Meghan looks at me. I just look back. "So, uh, Meghan, where is this place?"

"You don't know? I would have expected you to know. And by the way, you can call me Meg." That's a nice name. I nod. "So, lets be on our way now, shall we?" She takes my hand in her small ones and we start walking. Jay and me never held hands…

"Meg, do you have a boyfriend?" Shit, I shouldn't have said that out loud. Now she thinks I'm hitting on her. But I am, right? Or am I hitting on Jay? Ugh, damn it. I can't even get my mind straight. It would be horrible if I met another gorgeous girl. Then it would be even more complicated.

"No." No?! Really? A girl like you, it would seem a swarm of boys would be fighting over you. "Well, I broke up with my boyfriend, Chuck, a month ago. He, he was kind of sleeping with, er," Who?

"Your sister?" Just a guess.

"No, actually my mom." What? Shit. That's wrong. That's, ewe, that's disgusting.

"Why would he do that?" Your mom must be at least 40, since your 17, I'm, guessing.

"You would expect my mom to be over 40, right? She's not. She's only 32." What the fuck? That means…

"You mom was only 15 when she had you?" No, that's absurd.

"Yeah, she was a total slut. She slept around. But _her_ parents never knew she did. When she had me, she had no clue who was my dad. So she made up some dumb lie that her boyfriend got her pregnant, he raped her, or something like that. Then he ran, and fled from the horrors of having a kid. They believed her, and took care of me while she went to school." Are you about to cry? Meg turns away and slips her hand out of mine.

"Meg, don't." I take her hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. She looks up at me, her dazzling green eyes, a dull shade of sadness. There's not even a word do describe the pain in her eyes. It's so depressing. "Please don't look so sad. I have only known you for a short period of time, and I already know what you look like sad. Now that's not very good, right?"

"Yeah, hehe." She giggles. I hate giggling. It's lame. But I'll let it slip. "Sorry for that." She looks up at me again, all the sadness gone, and her dazzling eyes show all the happiness in her. "Okay. Look we're here."

I look up to see a big red edgy sign saying Hot Topic. This place looks…odd. We walk in and immediately my ears are blasted with the loudest music I have ever heard. "Meg! Meg!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "You gonna get your stuff first?"

"Sure! If it's okay with you." I nod my head. God, I can barely hear myself think. "Great! Let's go!" We push and pull our way through the mangled crowd inside the store. "Draco, stay here, will you? Just for a second." She disappears into the crowd and I'm lost. I'm all by myself.

Then someone pushes me down to the grown, and comes toppling down on me. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry! It's just so crowded in here! I hope I didn't squish you!"

"Oh, yeah. It's no problem. No, you didn't squish me. You're too light to do that." I get up on my feet and help the girl up. "I'm Draco. Nice to meet you." Very nice. A girl somewhere between a dirty blonde and a light brown hair stands up. She has bluish greenish hazel eyes, and is about the same height as Jay.

"I'm Heather. Thanks for helping me up. I've got to go now, I'm here with my stupid brother." She waves good-bye to me and runs to the entrance, her hair flowing. I hope I meet her again.

"Draco! I'm back. Let's go get your stuff now." I turn around and see Meg with a small bag.

"Is that all you got?" I ask with confusion on my face.

"Well, it's actually a lot of stuff, it's just a ton of small stuff." Whatever. Let's go get mine!

"Where are they boys things?" Woops. Shouldn't have let that out, I hope I wont have to tell her I lost my memory. "I, uh, haven't been here before. Not to _this_ mall, at least."

"Oh, sure. Well, it's right there." Meg points to a whole bunch of baggy clothes. Baggy? What? I thought they were going to be tight fitting. Oh, well, anything would look good on me.

After spending a few bucks (or pounds), Meg and I are done shopping at Hot Topic. We meet up with Greg and Jay at the Burger King inside the mall. Wow, didn't know they could put a restaurant inside a mall.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Jay screams at Greg, and then she runs out of the mall.

Greg is sitting at the table by himself, his head buried in his hands. "What was that all about?" I ask Meg, running over to Greg.

"I have no idea, but it DEFINITELY does not look good." She replies, beating me to Greg. "Greg? What was that? You guys looked so happy just a second ago."

"She," Greg pauses and looks up at me. "She broke up with me, and she's gonna move out, going back to her parents."

WHAT?! Am I stuck with Greg until I get my memory back?

* * *

uh-oh. does this mean something. could this be a slash fic? hmm, who knows, the only way to find out is reviewing and keep reading! just wanted to make sure i go this out before New Years! 

Much Luv to alL, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	6. More memories and Boyfriend

Yay! it's a new year! can you believe it? its already 2005. wow. well thanks for taking your time to review!

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223**: wow, that was fast! really cool. well I'll just email the chapter to you, okay? I hope you get it. have a loli and thanks for reviewing!

**X8DramaQueen8X**: wow, you really out did yourself, two reviews for one? that's kewl. well, I wanted to change something about Amy because I wouldn't feel right if I copied what someone looked like and not had their permission. jealous of Heather? well, shes one of my best friends. I'll make sure to tell her. am I really that close? wow, I really must be a psychic! kewl. well I cant really tell you the secrets. but yeah. if you want to find out weather its slash or not, you gotta keep reading…shag Malfoy and thanks for review!

…**Last Time…**

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Jay screams at Greg, and then she runs out of the mall.

Greg is sitting at the table by himself, his head buried in his hands. "What was that all about?" I ask Meg, running over to Greg.

"I have no idea, but it DEFINITELY does not look good." She replies, beating me to Greg. "Greg? What was that? You guys looked so happy just a second ago."

"She," Greg pauses and looks up at me. "She broke up with me, and she's gonna move out, going back to her parents."

WHAT?! Am I stuck with Greg until I get my memory back?

**Losing my Faith**

**Chapter 6: More memories and boyfriend**

"What? Why?" I pant, out of breath. "What did you say to her?"

"I don't know. I just asked if she ever thought of breaking up with me. She was quiet, so I stayed quiet too. When we got here, I asked her if there was anything up with her and you." Me? Oh no. I hope She didn't say anything. "She was quiet again, so I asked again. And she screamed at me 'Well if you don't trust me maybe I should just leave! You know BREAK UP!' It's all you damn fault!" He growled and stood up. "Thanks a lot, you stupid ferret. I told her I did trust her, but I just wanted to know what was happening, that's where you guys came in and saw her telling me to shut up." With a fierce look in his eyes, Greg glares at me. He then whispers to me with hate. "You'll get yours one day soon, Malfoy." Malfoy? Is that me? Does he know something that I don't? Without another word, he walked away, disappearing into the forever-growing crowd.

"Draco, what did he say?" Meg asked me, turning my head to face hers.

"It, it was nothing. Well, I have no place to stay now." Hmm, maybe with you, my dear Meghan?

"I would LOVE for you to stay with me, but my parents wouldn't allow that." Oh yeah. Damn parents. "I could call Jay on her cell and see if you can stay with her again." Cell? What the hell is that? Who cares, I just can't get my mind off of what Greg said. Malfoy. Is that me?

Draco Malfoy…

"_Draco, my son. A part of being a Malfoy means that you have to be strong."_

"_Yes, father. Malfoys can't show emotion. Only proudness. Malfoys do not strut, we walk with out heads held high."_

"_Good, now repeat to me the Malfoy code of conduct. Now Draco!"_

"_Malfoys do not feel pity to weak and senseless. The weak aren't meant to strive, only to be the puppets of the powerful._

"_Good boy. I would like you to meet someone now."_

"Draco? Draco, are you okay?" Meg shakes me from my vision of something.

"Yeah. Uh, why would you ask?" I hope I didn't do something weird…

"Draco, you we're zoned out. I was shaking you for two minuets, and you just stood there. Then you closed your eyes and you would open them. It was very weird and scary."...Too late. I did do something weird. I just stand there, not knowing what to do. I mean, what can I tell her? 'Oh yeah. I was having a vision from what I think was my past. Did I mention I lost my memory? Yes, I'm starting over. I am crazy because Greg knows something I don't about myself. Isn't that great?' No. I definitely couldn't tell her a thing. What if she knew something about me like Greg does? Nope. Gotta keep my mouth shut. "Whatever. I called Jay and she said that she would meet you at Greg's loft. Let's go."

We start to walk out of the mall, without a meal I haven't had one for a couple of days. I'm starving. "Wait, Meg. I haven't had a meal in couple of days. Could we, you know, grab a bit at Burger King?" Whatever they have there.

She hesitates for a little while and then nods in approval. "Okay. We can have a meal, then we'll meet Jay at Greg's loft." After two 'burgers' and one 'milkshake' later we were on our way to the loft. It was quiet, a mix of comfortable and uncomfortable silence. I should definitely look up on the Malfoy thing Greg said. It's really irking me! I NEED to know what he was talking about, I wont be able to rest until I know.

We arrive at Greg's loft, he wasn't there. Thank goodness. I giveMeg a peck on the lips, and get out of the car to gowith Jay to Greg's loft.

Jay grabs a bag and stuffs all her stuff in it. She puts a sticky not on the TV saying:

_Greg,_

_Anything with post-its on is mine that I had brought. You're gonna be missing plenty of stuff. I'll be back for them later._

Jay 

Wow, that's pretty harsh. She then walks all around the house claiming more thing to be hers: the stereo, microwave, some bed sheets and pillows, the smaller of the two couches, and a few more other things.

"Jeez, Jay. Why did you bring so much stuff to his place?" I asked her while we were riding back to her house.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that we were gonna be together for like, ever, I guess. I don't know why I would think that, but I did. And now I feel like and idiot for ever thinking that." Jay shakes her head and brushes some hair out of her face.

I wonder if Jay will ever feel that way about me and her, if we ever get a chance to get together.

We pull up into the driveway of her parent's house. "How are your parents goin to take this?" I ask unbuckling this belt lying across my chest. "Aren't they going to be asking about Greg?"

"Well, umm. I really didn't think about that much. Actually, I didn't think about it at all." That's just great. I hope they'll accept me. I feel like no one would ever accept me.

Well, here we go! I think as Jay opens the door with a key and yells, "I'm home! Mom! Dad! I brought my new boyfriend with me!"

_BOYFRIEND?!_

* * *

I know, not much of a chapter. I totally wanted it out since it hasn't been since last year (lol!) please review! 


End file.
